The Only Exception
by xXmusiqueloverXx
Summary: Ally's home life isn't great. Her parents just got divorced and her dad has turned to alcohol. She has given up on love. She has one rule, and that's to not get close anyone enough to love because they only hurt you in the end. When Austin Moon moves into town he changes the way she sees things. Will he be her only exception?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I got inspiration for a new story. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.**

I sigh and press the pillow harder into my head, willing to block out the yelling coming from downstairs. My parents are fighting, as normal, and over something stupid, like always. I guess I should be used to it now, but maybe its the fact that today is my seventeenth birthday and I had convinced my mom to come over for a small family party. At dinner my parents were at least civil, but the air was tense and awkward. When we did presents, I got several from each parent, even though I said I didn't really want anything except maybe a piano but neither of my parents can afford one. With each gift they were trying to one up each other and prove who was the better parent.

At that I was fuming that they couldn't just bury their petty feelings and try to make my birthday memorable. I told them they don't have to make everything a competition and not everything is about them. They currently are blaming each other on who ruined my birthday. Oh this birthday will definitely be memorable, just like all the others. I honestly can't remember a birthday when they weren't fighting. My parents finally got divorced a year ago but that didn't really make a difference. Sometimes I would question whether they love me or not. I came to the conclusion that love doesn't exist.

The front door slams. There goes mom. I hear the door open again to have my dad yell one last thing out to her. She yells back something in response. Cue the car engine. And she's gone. My dad slams the front door and he heavily treads to the kitchen to open the fridge and grabs a beer. Whenever I do something with both my parents the same things happen, its like a routine.

I look over to the clock and decide its time for me to get ready for bed. I do have school tomorrow. Oh school, such a joy. At least it use to be. I use to have friends but when freshmen year hit, all of them changed. Trying to fit in and be popular. I for one didn't and stayed true to myself. Honestly, high school is so clicky, secretly there are no clicks because everyone is so insecure about themselves. I'm not really bullied though which is good, I guess I am just really lonely. Literally my only friend is my brown leather songbook. Now, thats just sad. I'm just waiting until high school is over so I can escape my past and be free from all this baggage. Exhausted from today's events I crawl into bed and slip into a restless sleep.

I wake up to the annoying sound of birds singing happily and the sun streaming through my window. I sigh and look at the clock while climbing out of bed to get ready for school. I've woken up almost an hour early. I head downstairs for breakfast and to check on my dad.

When I reach the kitchen, I see my dad at the table, passed out. I was expecting that at the least. Sighing I walk over to the fridge and open it. Wow, there is so much beer in our house we don't even have room milk, let alone the money to pay for it. I grab a bottle and open it. No, I'm not going to drink it. Alcohol is disgusting, I would never want to put such a vile substance into my body. I think it's about time I rid this house of all of it. I pull all the bottles out and dump them down the kitchen sink.

I grab an apple and head back upstairs to get dressed. I don't have a lot of clothes because every dime my dad makes goes to whatever he needs to pay for, like the house or electricity and his problem. I have to buy everything I own. I'm very lucky to actually have a job. I work at my family's old store, Sonic Boom, we had to sell it six months because we couldn't afford it. The man who bought it, Mike something, let me keep my job there. I told him he didn't have to pay me as long as I got to play the instruments when I'm not working. He agreed, but he pays me anyway, and I will be forever grateful. It's been just me for most of the time at the store, Mike is there sometimes, but he has also been working on moving his family out here from California. I think he only has one kid, I'm not sure.

Mike is a great boss. He understands my love for music. He's more of a dad to me than the one I have now. I've told Mike about my dad. My dad and I get in fights a lot and sometimes I can't even stand to stay in the house. On those occasions, Mike has let me spend the night in the store.

I head back downstairs to leave for school, and decide to wake up my dad. I open the cabinets and grab a cup, then head to the sink and turn it on. When the cup is full I walk over to my dad and dump it on him and take a step back.

"What the!?" He screams.

"I'm going to school. I don't have a key to the house, so you need to lock the door behind me, unless you want to get robbed," I say blankly.

"You didn't have to dump water on me to wake me up!" He yells.

"How do you suggest that I wake you up then? I've tried other things before and none have worked. Maybe if you didn't get so drunk that you passed out I wouldn't have to have done that. Or maybe you could just give me a key to the house. But whatever, your choice. I'm going to school."

He huffs in annoyance and follows me to the door, closing it behind me.

"Have a good day," He says.

"Like you care!" I throw over my shoulder and walk to the bus stop.

Oh, the bus stop, my least favorite part of the day. I'm just glad the school is by the mall, because I can walk there everyday after school for work. I would hate it if I had to take the bus home, or to the mall. When the yellow vehicle pulls up to the curb I take those dread stairs, up inside to complete and utter chaos.

Kids are yelling and throwing things. Some girls are applying make-up and shamelessly flirting. I walk to the back and take a seat by myself, pulling out my phone and plugging my headphones in, blasting the music, to block out the rowdy students. I stare out the window, usually I'm the last stop on the way to school, but I was surprised to see the bus pulling over to pick up a blonde boy I've never seen before.

_Must be new, poor kid. _I think. I look around and notice everyone trying to get a good look at him. I also notice the only open seat is next to me. Great. It'll be fine as long he doesn't try and talk to me. He walks and plops down next to me.

I see him turn to me and his mouth is moving. Maybe I should turn my music off. I take my earbuds out put them back in my backpack.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I just said, hi, I'm Austin," He says.

"Oh, I'm Ally," I turn back to face the window, hopefully he will get the message that I don't want to talk.

"So, um, you were just listening to music. I love music. What kind of music do you like?" Austin says, somewhat awkwardly. He doesn't seem to bad.

"All kinds, I don't really have a preference," I say not even bothering to turn to look at him.

"Cool, me too!"

"Look," I say turning to him, " let me give you some advice, people don't really like me or talk to me that much. I'm not popular, so if you ever want to have a social life at this school, don't talk to me."

"What if I don't want to be popular?" He questions.

"Then find another friend. I'm not interested," I say. The bus has just pulled up the school and I grab my stuff and walk past Austin, right of the bus and out of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, thanks for reading and for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you recognize.**

I enter the school and head in the direction of my locker. When I get to it I turn the dial until it opens. Throwing my lunch in, I grab my math textbook for first period. I hear someone trying to get the locker next to mine as they let out a frustrated grunt. I look over and see Austin struggling to open his locker. I sigh, should I help him? Before I can think about helping him, I hear the annoying voice of the most popular girl in school, Cassidy. She also happens to be the most hated.

"Hey Ally, I love your shirt, it looks like something a prostitute would wear," She laughs along with her annoying friends. Gosh, I hate her laugh.

"Funny you say that when you boobs are literally falling out of your shirt," I retort, "Oh and you have something on you face."

She gasps, "Where?"

"Oh wait nevermind, it's just the cake you smeared on your face to look like make-up."

She scowls before saying, "At least I can afford make-up, and cake!" She turns on her heel and storms off. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. This is going to be a long day.

"Are you okay?" Austin says.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've gotten worse."

"So, um, what class do you have next?" He asks.

"Math, joy," I say sarcastically.

He laughs, "With Mr. Todd?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome, me too!" He says, excitement flashing in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess, what's so great about it? I already told you, no one likes me."

"Well, I don't care. I like you, you seem cool and real," He smiles at me.

"Thanks."

"Can't we try and be friends?" He asks, his voice filled with hope.

I sigh, "I guess, but I'm really good at the whole friend thing, and if were are going to be friends there will be some rules."

"I'm fine with that, trust me it will be great," He says.

"Okay, first you need to respect my personal space, meaning no hugging, unless it's a special occasion. Also, if you ask me anything and I don't want answer, then don't bug me about it. If I want to tell you something, then I will. And last, no coming over to my house. Got it?"

"Yeah thats not a big deal. So, um, which is math?" He says.

"Follow me." As we walk down the halls, all eyes are on us. I mean it's me and the new kid together. Plus he seems like the popular type of guy, so why would anyone in there right mind hang out with me? Whatever, let them judge, none of them will matter as soon as I get out of this prison in a couple of years. I can't help but smile, as I think about going to college and having a fresh start, and maybe, just maybe, Austin will make those couple of years less painful.

Nothing too exciting happened during the first few classes of mine. I have first and fourth period with Austin. The only thing that really happened was that people stared at us weird. Nothing really new. I've gotten pretty used to it and Austin doesn't seem to mind, so everything's been fine so far.

The bell rings signalling the end of fifth period and all the students get up and rush out of the classroom. I walk to my locker to get my lunch, and see Austin standing there waiting. I walk over and do my combination.

"Hi," Austin greets me.

"Hey."

"Are you ready to go? I don't know where the lunch room is," He laughs.

"Yep, come on." I walk off with Austin trailing behind me.

"So where you normally sit?"

"Just wherever there's room. Oh, but never sit at that table," I say pointing the table in the middle of the room, "That's where the 'popular' kids sit. I for one think this whole cliche thing is obnoxious and stupid."

"I agree," Austin say, "Hey look there's an empty table." We walk over to the table Austin pointed out, and sit down.

"So, since were friends now, I'm going to need to know _some_ stuff about you,"Austin says.

"Like what?" I say, giving him a skeptical look.

"Well, for starters, what's your favorite color?"

"Um, I don't really have one,"I say nonchalantly.

Austin gasps, "How do you _not _have a favorite color?"

I shrug, "I guess I like red. You happy now?"

"Yes, very," He smiles. At that moment I decided I like Austin's smile.

"So, what's your favorite color, then?"

"Yellow. Okay, what's your favorite movie?" He says, his eyes gleaming.

"Um, I don't know if I've ever seen a movie," I say.

"You've got to be kidding me, right? How have you not seen a movie?"

"My family has never really been able to afford to go to the movies. I might have seen like one of the Barbie movies when I was like three," I tell him.

"Okay, well tomorrow I'm taking you to a movie," He tells me, "I will even come to your house and drag you there if I have to." Austin and I laugh at his attempt at being serious.

"Whatever," I say.

"Hey you like music right?" He asks.

"Yeah, its practically my life."

"Me too! I love it. So what kind of music do you like?" He says, excitement clear in his voice.

"I like all different types, I don't really have a preference," I say.

"Same. Okay, do you have a favorite artist?"

"No there's too many to choose from."

"I agree. I so wish I could be like them," He says.

"What's stopping you? I think you'd be great. I can see it now, Austin whatever-your-last-name-is preforming live! The girls will love you," I laugh.

"I can't write songs, so nothing really I can do."

"Oh. Have you tried?"

"Yeah, but they're all terrible. I'll have to show one to you so you can see how bad it is," He says.

"They're probably not that bad."

"Yes, yes they are. They're awful. Anyways, what were you listening to on the bus this morning?"

"Oh, um, I was listening to Daydreaming by Paramore. Have you heard it?" I reply.

"Yeah, I love that song."

The bell rings signaling the end of lunch.

"What class do you have next?" Austin asks.

"Um, I have History with Mrs. Valcoskie."

"Yay! Me too! Lets go," He says jumping up and dragging me to our lockers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.**

Austin and I walk to class in silence, occasionally bumping shoulders or hands brushing against each other's. Whenever that happens I get this weird feeling in stomach. I can't decide if I like it or not, I've never felt it before and frankly, it scares me. Maybe, it's because when we touch it reassures me that Austin is really there and I'm just anticipating for when everything ends badly. We walk into class receiving more stares from students. I sigh and sitting down in the back, Austin claiming the seat next to me.

"So, what's the teacher like for this class?" He asks.

"Um, she's nice, I guess. She just talks about history the whole time and no one really pays attention. Mrs. Valcoskie is a little old so she doesn't notice anything, she's a little out of it. Also you don't really have to pay attention anyway because all her tests give the answer in the question."

"This sounds like an awesome class," Austin says smiling.

"Yeah, I mostly just take naps and catch up on my sleep and that is exactly what I'm going to do now," I say putting my head on the desk and closing my eyes.

The bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. I exit the classroom and head to the bus. I actually feel a little happy for once. Maybe being friends with Austin will be a good thing. Right as I'm about to exit the building I hear Austin calling my name. I turn to see him running to catch up with me.

"Hey!" He says nearing me.

"Hi."

"I was thinking since we are friends now, if you maybe wanted to hang out?" He asks.

"Yeah, no. Sorry, I have homework and I have work, I don't really have the time," I say.

"Okay," He sighs dejectedly.

We climb on to the bus claiming seats in the middle of the bus. Austin and I fall into a comfortable silence. After a tall, lanky redhead and a short curly haired girl get on the bus, it pulls away. The pair that just boarded the bus take a seat in the ille across from us. the moment they sit down the start arguing. I roll my eyes and pull out my phone from my backpack, turning up my music to block out their annoying bickering. I rest my head on the window and watch the cars passing beside us. Soon enough the bus pulls over to the first stop.

Austin taps my shoulder and I turn to him pulling my earbuds out for a moment.

"This is my stop. See you tomorrow, yeah?" He says.

"Yep."

He hugs me whispering in my ear, "You're awesome, you know?" Austin pulls away, stands up and exits the bus. I watch him leave still shocked. Everyone else on the bus seems to be too, they are all staring and whispering like crazy. No doubt there will be tons of rumors tomorrow. I just can't believe he hugged me. I smile. Today has been a good day. I put my earbuds back in and continue staring out the window until the bus pulls up to my stop. I climb off and start my walk home.

When I reach my house I sling my backpack off of one shoulder to grab my key. I pull it out and unlock the door, swinging it open. I enter and close the door behind me.

"Dad?" I call out, "I'm home!" I start to head up the stairs to do homework.

"Ally in the kitchen now!" He yells.

"I have lots of home-"

"Get in here NOW!"

I hop down the couple of stairs I had climbed and drop my backpack on the floor.

"What?" I say annoyance clear in my voice.

"What do you mean what? Is that all you have to say?! You poured out all my drinks!"

"I did that for you drink way too much! You're not even capable of taking care of me! You spend everything on beer! You drink so much you're probably going to die of liver cancer or whatever! Maybe you should just drop dead! Then I would go into foster care because mom's going to Africa to get away from you! Maybe then I could have someone who actually cared about me!" I scream. His face comes closer to mine, staring me down. His breath reeks of alcohol. Of course my dad is drunk. My dad raises his hand and slaps me hard across the cheek.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your father and I deserve your respect!"

"I lost any respect I had for you the moment you started drinking." I say calmly. He slaps me again on the same cheek harder than before. My eyes well with tears. The fact that he slapped me hurts, but I know he wouldn't have done it if he weren't drunk and if I didn't yell at him.

"Go to your room, I don't want to see your face. You are the worst mistake I've ever made! Because you my life is like it is now! You ruined my marriage!" He screams. Ouch, I always felt like I played apart in my parents fallout, but I always told myself I was wrong and thats probably what other kids think when their parents get divorced.

I run up to my room, grabbing my backpack on the way. I slam my door shut and lock it. I know when he's sober he will try to apologize. Truth be told I don't plan on coming home for the rest of the week. I hope Mike will let me stay at the store for a few nights. I grab a duffle bag and shove some clothes and other necessities into it. I walk over to my window and throw it open. I shove the bag through it and watch it fall to the ground, my backpack following suit. In turn I then climb out the window and grab the tree branch by it and climb down the tree. I pick up my stuff and head towards the mall.

I readjust the duffle bag in my hand as I enter Sonic Boom. "Hey Mike," I say.

"Hey Ally, you're early. Did you come to play the piano?" He says, not turning around.

"No."

Mike turns around seeing the state I'm currently in, "Oh, Ally, did something happen with your dad?"

"Yeah," I start my voice thickening as I'm on the verge of tears, "We got in a fight again, and uh, he was drunk, and um, he slapped me," Tears have finally started to flow down my face. I hate crying, I haven't cried since I was little, but it was bound to happen sometime. "Can I stay in the practice room for a couple of days."

"Not this time. You can stay at my house. It just got finished and we finished moving in," He says.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you," I say gratefully.

"I'll always get my son to cover your shift if you're not feeling in the mood to work. I'll go get him. My wife and my son finally moved up here with me from California. They had to tie up a few things back there."

"It's fine I can still work, really," I protest.

"If you're sure, but I want you to meet him, he'll be your co-worker," Mike says heading towards the back of the store. He returns in a minute.

"Ally, I'd like you to meet my son," He says moving to reveal his son. Standing behind him is the only boy who bothered to talk to me and my new co-worker, Austin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi sorry for the wait. I've been super busy with school. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.**

"Ally, this is my son Austin," Mike says motioning to Austin who was coming up behind him.

"Hey Ally! It's so awesome you work here! Maybe now I won't- Oh my gosh Ally what's wrong?" Austin says walking up to me and Mike. Mike's phone starts to ring right as Austin finishes.

"Sorry kids, I have to take this," Mike walks away answering his phone.

"Ally, are… are you okay?" Austin says, cautiously approaching me.

"I'm fine," I snap.

"Sorry," He says, " You don't look fine. I'm not going to judge you, you know? I know we just met and stuff but I'm here for you."

"Austin, look, I don't think we should be friends. I've got too much going on. YOu really don't want to be friends with me anyways. Just go hang out with the popular kids, you'd fit in more there," I say looking away and walking around the counter.

"I don't want to be friends the popular kids, I want to be friends with _you,_" He says.

"Why? Why do you want to be friends with me?! I don't get it, no one even remotely likes me!" I say raising my voice a little.

"I like you. Why is that so hard for you to understand? I want to be friends with you because you don't seem to be fake like everyone else. You don't try to fit in. You're just you. Why don't you understand that there are going to be people in the world that like you? Why is it even such a big deal to you?" He says starting to raise his voice as well.

"Just forget it Austin, okay. We will _never _be friends, so just leave me alone," I end the conversation by turning and marching up to the practice room closing the door behind me when I enter.

I can hear Mike return from his phone call. He questions Austin on where I went and I hear Austin's soft response that I went up stairs. Austin's voice sounded….hurt. Why would he be hurt. I'm not a big deal. Why is he making such an effort to get to know me? Why did it hurt him so much anyway, we just met today.

I walk over to the piano up here and sit down at the bench. I stare at the keys, not really in the mood to play. I lift my hands anyways and they hover over the keys before I gently press one down, hearing the note ring out. And just like that I begin to play, making up as I go, passion and emotions driving to music. If I could just play the piano for the rest of my life and forget about the world, I would be happy. Even these brief moments making everything better. It makes me feel alive, in a sense. Never do I want to stop, but I am interrupted by the door to the practice room opening. I cease playing and turn to the door to Austin.

"That sounds great. Did you write it?" He asks. I don't respond but shake my head yes as I look down and away from his eyes.

I can't help but feel guilty about yelling at him. It truly wasn't his fault and I was just upset, angry, and hurt. This though doesn't sway me on us being friends. I've been down this road before and I know where it ends. I don't want to live through that again.

"Listen, Ally, I'm sorry about whatever I did and for yelling at you. I meant what I said, I want you to know that, but I shouldn't have yelled at you. Um, my dad told me about um, about your family, when he told me I was going to work at the store. He wanted me to know that my co-worker was dealing with a lot so I could help and take some stress off of them. I didn't know it was you until you showed up here for work. I hope you don't think that I only want to be your friend because I pity you. I genuinely want to be your friend, but I also want to help you with your family. I just want you to know I'm here if you ever need some one."

I look up into his eyes and see all the sincerity in them and I can hear it in his voice. I don't know what to say so I mutter, "Thanks."

Austin smiles and turns to leave.

"Wait," I say, "I'm sorry too. You do know if I agree to be friends with you then if something happens and I end up hurt, its on you, and I may end up broken beyond repair."

"I can guarantee I will never hurt you. And if I do I will make sure and help you, to get fixed, no matter how broken you are," He looks me in the eyes and I'm reassured that Austin is going to do whatever it takes to maintain this friendship.

"Okay," I sigh, "We can be friends."

"Yes!" He shouts throwing his fist into the air making me laugh. I stand up and walk over to him. Surprising myself with my actions, I hug him. For once in my life I feel loved. I get an amazing feeling having Austin's arms around me and I can't explain it, it's something I've never felt before. I feel safe, comforted and warm. I decide I like this feeling a lot. We stand there hugging for a while longer before pulling away.

"We should probably start working," I say looking up at Austin.

"Yep!" Austin says popping the "p."

"Ugh! Finally! I thought that customer would never we and then we'd be stuck here all night! Now we can finally close up!" Austin groans.

I laugh, "I know, how hard is it to decide which color guitar pick you want? And then it literally took ten minutes just to get it through his head that the guitar picks are free!"

Austin and I laugh, "That was torturous. How are we going to do this everyday?"

"Don't worry, it's normally not that bad."

"Thank goodness!" Austin says dramatically putting a hand over his heart as he lays down across the counter. I roll my eyes.

"Maybe you should sign up for theatre, you're such a drama queen," I laugh.

"Hey!" He says mocking offense, "If anything I'm a drama king. I'm not a girl."

"You act like one sometimes," I tease.

"You're mean. If you don't have anything nice to say the don't say anything at all, Ally," He says sitting up and pouting like a two year old. I laugh.

"You act like such a little kid," I say.

"But I'm a cute little kid," He smiles.

"Of course you are," I say sarcastically. I smile as I walk over to lock the doors.

"Dad!" Austin yells, "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah, you and Ally can head to the, car I'll be out in a minute!" Mike yells back.

"So, I'm assuming your dad told you I was staying over?" I ask Austin.

"Yeah, it's going to be so much fun! It'll be like a slumber party!"

"Seriously, you are just like a little kid," I laugh.

"Oh, hey, where are your bags?"

"Think I left them up stairs."

Austin takes of and runs up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Soon he disappears into the practice room. In seconds, he returns carrying my bags.

"Thanks," I say as I reach to take them from him.

"NO!" He shouts, "I'll take your bags for you." His voice full of the childlike excitement as usual.

"Austin, I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own stuff. You don't have to carry them for me."

"I know, but I want to," Austin says flashing me a dazzling smile. I smile back and we head outside towards his car. Together.


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally got time to write. Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.**

Mike pulls the car up the driveway of his house and I sit in awe. Their house is at least 3 of mine put together. It looks like a 5 star hotel!

"Wow," I breathe.

I get out of the car and find that Austin has already beaten me to my bags and is carrying them in.

"You really don't have to do that," I say as Austin and I start walking up the long driveway.

"I know but I want to, why is it such a big deal?"

I shrug, "I've never had someone do something nice for me in a while it just feels weird."

"Well, if we're going to be friends you have to get use to people doing nice things for you, because this won't be the last good deed I do," He says meanwhile a smile makes it way on my face.

We reach the door and Mike unlocks it and swings it open revealing the inside of the hotel looking house. I stare in awe at the marvels of the inside. Its basic and modern yet fancy and sophisticated. It is the prettiest house I have ever seen and probably will ever see in my entire life.

"Come on I'll show you the guest room," Austin says to me as he begins climbing the grand staircase in the front room. I follow him up the marble steps and down the hall. We stop at a white door and he opens it revealing a classic white room with some boxes stacked up around the room.

"Sorry about the boxes, we haven't finished unpacking yet, I can move them out if you want," Austin says putting my bags onto the king sized bed in the middle of the room.

"No it's not really that big of deal."

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be that hard to move them, there isn't a whole lot."

"If it will make you happy you can move them," I say.

"It doesn't matter if it makes me happy, will it make you happy?"

"I already said I don't care, you can move them if you want to, you seem very insistent that they be moved."

"Am not," He says crossing his arms. Real mature.

"You kind of are. The boxes don't bother me, but if they bother you move them."

"They don't bother me. Why would they bother me? I'm not staying in this room, you are."

"Exactly, so why do you care so much that you want to move them?" I question raising my eyebrows.

"I just want you to be comfortable," Austin says scratching the back of his neck.

"Alright, fine, move the boxes, if that will make you feel like I feel more comfortable!" I give in throwing my arms up in defeat.

"What? That didn't really make sense."

"Whatever, just move the boxes."

"Okay," he says, "Oh, if you need anything my room is next door and the bathroom is right across the hall."

"Thanks," I say as I walk over to the bed and sit down, watching as Austin lifts up boxes and moves them out of the room.

"Where are you putting the boxes?" I ask when he re-enters my room once again.

"I'm putting them in a room down the hall."

"What do you use the room for?"

"Nothing yet, its going to be for the baby, my mom's expecting," Austin sighs, as he walks over and lays down on the bed, "She has always had trouble getting pregnant. I don't think the baby was planned, because there's going to be a 16 year gap between us, but my parents are overjoyed."

"Are you?" I ask, laying down on my side to look at Austin.

"If I'm being honest not really."

"Why not?"

He sighs again, "Well, there's such a big gap, I mean I can't really do anything about it, but it's like why are my parents having another kid if they barely have anytime for the one they have now?"

We lay in silence for a while before Austin speaks again, "My parents are leaving tomorrow morning for business again. It's the third time this month. They're barely ever here."

"My parents can't even be in the same room together for more that 5 minutes, then when my dad isn't with my mom arguing over something stupid, he's drunk."

"Why don't you live with your mom?" Austin says, propping himself up on one elbow, to look at me while I remain staring up at the ceiling.

"She's always in Africa for work 9 months of the year and when she's here she's always with her stupid new husband, and when I'm at their house they're always really loud. And her husband is kind of a jerk. He calls me the wrong name every time I'm there. I don't think he's ever called my 'Ally' before," I sigh.

We fall into silence again, the only noise coming from downstairs as Austin's parents move around, trying to finalize everything for when they leave.

"Hey Austin?" Mike yells from below.

"Yeah?" Austin shouts back.

"Change of plans, your mom and I have to leave tonight, you guys going to be okay?"

Austin looks at me and rolls his eyes, mouthing 'Of course' before he shouts a simple yes as a reply. We hear the front door open and close then the sound of a car pulling out of the driveway leaving us once again in silence.

"I don't want to grow up," Austin says, "If my life is going to be like my parents, I'd much prefer to just stay 16 forever."

"Adulthood seems too stressful," I agree.

"I wish I could just lay here in this moment forever. Nothing's wrong, we don't have to worry about anything and it's just peaceful."

"Me too, more than anything."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Hey everyone. Sorry I know its been like a year or so. I forgot my password and didn't really care to fix that problem. I was going through a lot of depression and I was having a lot of problems with friends. I'm getting better though. I didn't really feel motivated to do anything at this point in my life, and I just kind of gave up on everything. I didn't really think anyone really read or liked my stories. I recently just opened up the file and reread what I had written and I really liked it. So I've decided to try and finish this story for you guys. Sorry again. I wasn't really that far into the story either so I didn't really want to finish it, but now I'm going to. Thanks for reading. I love you all so much, and if you are ever going through depression, it does get better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize. I only own the plot.**

I wake up to the sound of my phone going off from receiving a text. I sit up and grab my phone. I have 5 unread messages and 3 missed calls, all from my dad.

From: Dad

To: Me

Ally I am so sorry. I'm worried about you why haven't you come home?

From: Dad

To: Me

Honey, I'm sorry I know I have a problem.

From: Dad

To: Me

Look I know I say these things every time. I'm sorry.

From: Dad

To: Me

I'm a horrible Father. I don't deserve you as a daughter.

From: Dad

To: Me

Okay, listen. You didn't ruin my marriage, I'm just a drunk asshole and I say horrible things and blame the people I love. That's what went wrong with your mom and I. It was not you. I woke up at 2am with a pounding headache and the horrible memories of what I said to you. I understand if you don't forgive me, I just want to know you're safe, and if you don't feel safe living with me I understand if you don't want to come home. I would like you to know, that I am really going to try to get sober. For real this time. I want to be a dad that you can look up to. Ever since I woke up I've been researching therapy groups that I could go to and stuff like that. There's a group session at 1:00pm today. I signed up to go. I hope I can get better. I Love You, Ally.

"Oh my gosh," I say laying back down in bed. What am I supposed to say after that? Could he really mean it? I guess there is only one way to find out. I open my phone and call my dad. After one ring he picks up.

"Ally? Oh my God, I'm so glad you called." His voice is hoarse, like he's been crying.

"Hi Dad," I say, "I got your messages."

"You don't understand how sorry I am," My Dad says, I can hear sincerity in his voice.

"I don't forgive you yet. Don't get your hopes up. You're going to have to prove to me that you can get better."

"I know. I didn't expect you to call. I would've understood if you didn't."

"I probably won't be coming home for a couple days. I need to know that you're at least trying to get better."

"I understand. Can I at least see you after school? Like for dinner? I would like to try to talk things over a little and explain why I am this way," He says.

"Sure. Meet me in the mall food court at 6."

"Thank you. I love you honey."

"Yeah, see you then," I say. I know that was kind of harsh, but I don't know if I love him. I don't even know if love exists.

"Okay, goodbye."

I hang up my phone and climb out of the king sized bed. I stretch and walk over to my bags. I pull out a red plaid shirt, a black tank top, and ripped skinny jeans. I put on the clothes, leaving the plaid shirt unbuttoned. I quickly lace up my black converse, then pull my hair up into a high ponytail.

On to makeup. I don't put on a lot. I'm okay with the way I look without it, but I do think minimal makeup looks nice, and I do think it's fun to do. I apply foundation, powder, a little bit of blush, winged eyeliner, and of course mascara and head to the bathroom to finish up my morning routine.

Once, I'm done I exit the guest room and head down the stairs. I wander around looking for the kitchen, and bump into Austin.

"Good morning!" He smiles.

"Morning," I reply.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Wrong!" He shouts, "We haven't had breakfast! Come on!" He grabs my wrist and drags me around to the kitchen.

"What are you in the mood for?" He says turning to look at me.

"Um I don't know. I'll have whatever."

"How about a strawberry banana smoothie?"

"Sounds good."

Austin then opens a couple cabinets pulling out a blender, sugar, bananas and then goes to the fridge to retrieve strawberries and some ice. He dumps the contents into the blender and in seconds we have our smoothies.

"Okay now we can go," He says, and we head to the door. We exit and Austin locks the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Hey! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for all the support, it really means a lot. I know a lot of people don't read the author's notes, I don't that often, but if you are reading this I just wanted to take the time to say thanks it really means a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize. I only own the plot.**

We wait at the bus stop, standing silently, until Austin speaks up, " I hate taking the bus. One thing my parents promised me is a car if I help out at the store. I hope I get it soon. I could pick you up for school and we wouldn't have to endure the torture of the bus."

"Yeah that'd be nice. I don't have a license, I still have my permit. It's hard to get driving hours when you don't have a car."

"You don't have a car? Like no one in your family has a car?" Austin looks at me astonished.

"Well, my mom and her dumb boyfriend have cars but my dad doesn't. And I'm rarely at my mom's house because she travels a lot so I can't really live with her."

"Oh." We fall silent again. I turn my head and see the bus approaching. Then the thought pops into my head.

"Um, Austin?"

"Yeah?" He turns to look at me.

"What are we going to do, everyone is going to see us together and think that we slept together. I mean I'm showing up at your stop, and mine isn't even close to here. This stop never got used because there was never anyone that lived in this area. What are we going to do? This is just going to prove the rumors that I'm a slut."

Austin grabs my shoulders, "Hey it's okay, I've got this," He gives me a wink, then grabs my hand as the bus pulls to a stop and opens the doors.

We climb on still holding hands with everyone's eyes on us. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," Austin says as he pulls me to the middle of the bus to an empty seat as many kids grab their phones and snap pictures.

"I wasn't serious!" Austin exclaims in disbelief. I sigh and sit down in my seat, resting my head against the window.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Austin says, "I'm going to tell you a story. This is how it goes. Once upon a time, Ally's parents are divorced and-" I take in a sharp breath panic filling me, "-and her mom lives in the same neighborhood as me. She was staying at her mom's last night, so don't jump to conclusions. Ally and I are friends, and she got scared rumors were going to start, so I grabbed her hand to comfort her, and if I hear any rumors about her and I being together this morning or I hear anyone call her a slut, I'll fuck you up. The end," Austin finishes and sits down next to me.

"Thanks," I say looking at him.

"No problem, you're my friend and I stand up for my friends. Hopefully there will be no rumors. I'm pretty sure everyone recorded that and it's going up on their snapchat stories right this second," Austin says as he and I lean over to see the kid in front of us doing just that. I smile and Austin laughs.

We arrive at school and climb off the bus and head to our lockers with many eyes on us.

"So I think everyone with a snapchat saw that video," I say to Austin.

"Yep. Today's going to be an interesting day." We reach our lockers and I toss in my books I don't need and grab my math notebook, and close my locker. Austin closes his a second after mine, and we both turn to lean against them.

"Are you working tonight?" Austin questions.

"No, but I was planning on going to the mall after school, it's almost my mom's birthday and I need to get her a present."

"Aww boo, I have to work and it's going to be soooooooooo boring," Austin pouts.

"Shut up, you'll be fine," I say. I advert my eyes past Austin's shoulder and down the hall, "Ugh, here comes Cassidy." Austin turns to look as she walks up to us.

"So you guys are dating?" She says as she stops by us.

"No," Austin and I reply at the same time.

"Really? Because the whole situation this morning is really suspicious."

"We didn't have sex if that's what you're implying." I say, my voice ice cold.

"No, seriously, that's not what I was implying, it's just I've never seen anyone stand up for someone like Austin did for you, so I just assumed," Cassidy says, shifting her gaze between me and Austin.

"Why do you care so much?" Austin asks.

"Well if you really want to know, I care because I think you're hot and I want to get in your pants, and that's not going to happen if you're dating Ally, and I definetly don't want her to beat me to it," She says eying Austin up and down. My mouth drops, of course she thinks this is a competition. She's always stolen the attention of any guy that showed interest in me.

Austin turns towards her and looks her up and down, "Ehh, not interested. I'm flattered and all, but I like girls that are, you know, not whores." Cassidy's eyes go wide and I burst out laughing, but stop as soon as she shoots me a glare.

"Then why do you like Ally? Haven't you heard about what she did in 9th grade?"

My stomach goes cold and I feel like I just drank acid. All the heat rushes out of me and I stand paralyzed. _Oh please no, God if you're listening please help, please. _Tears well in my eyes and I blink them away. I glance at Austin afraid of what I'll see on his face. He looks indifferent.

"Well, in 9th grade, her mom had moved out and was dating this guy. Her parents had started the process of getting divorced, but technically weren't. Anyways-"

"Stop," I say my teeth clenched, " Don't you fucking dare, you bitch." I walk towards her my hands in fists.

"Or what? You would never do anything to me you're too much of a pussy," She spits in my face, her words acid in her mouth. I swing my fist and it connects with her nose, which begins gushing blood. She growls and tackles me. We hit the floor and she punches me. I can hear a crowd starting to gather. I bring my knee up into her hip and she's now on the floor next to me. I climb on top of her and put my face close to her and spit in her face. She reaches up and slaps me and her nails take out a chunk of skin and my cheek starts bleeding. I fall back, but jump back up and now we are both standing again. I punch her in the jaw, and Cassidy launches at me her hands grabbing my hair and pulling me around before she throws me to the ground. I stop myself with my hands and I'm on my knees. I hear the crowd cheering and someone grab my shoulders. I look up and see the blonde haired boy who befriended me in less than a day. His eyes are wide and showing concern. He places his hands on my face and moves my head around, looking for injuries. I'm looking into his eyes and I hear the crowd go silent and then the voice of various teachers yelling. I look over and see four teachers. Two directing kids to class, and one grabbing Cassidy and her friends and leading them away. The last one walks toward us. Austin helps me up. We are standing in front of Mr. Todd, our math teacher. He sighs and says, "I expected more from you Ally. And Austin? Second day and possibly in a fight? I didn't see what happened so I don't know what your part in this is, but I'm very disappointed. Come on, we have to go talk to the principal and call your parents." He turns around and we follow him down the hallway. Me limping from landing on my knee several times, and Austin helping me, our arms wrapped around each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**Hey everyone thanks so so so much for all the support. I'd like to thank all of you for commenting. ****Honestly all of your comments mean so much to me, I just had smile every time I read them. Thank you all for the support I probably wouldn't have continued if I didn't get the support I'm getting so thank you all so so so so so so so so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Its kinda a long one, but I just couldn't stop writing!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize. I only own the plot.**

I sit in a chair outside the principal's office, my arms folded across my chest, and my foot tapping impatiently. Mr. Don, the principal, is currently listening to Cassidy's side of the story. He's already talked to Austin since he didn't have much to do with it. He got off just fine, probably with a warning.

A few minutes later Cassidy comes out in tears, and Mr. Don beckons me inside. I stand and walk through the door he holds open for me. I take a seat in the chair placed in front of his desk and he sits across from me.

"So, tell me what happened."

"Do you want the short version or the long version?"

"Long please."

"It was a fairly cold day, and Mr. Dawson was rushing to the hospital after getting the call that his wife is in labor. He-"

"I meant about what happened today," Mr. Don shoots me a look.

"I was at the same bus stop as Austin, so we got on the bus together. People assumed some things but Austin told them the circumstances."

"What were these circumstances?" Mr. Don interrupts me.

"I was at my mom's house last night who lives in the same neighborhood as Austin, so naturally we were at the same bus stop. We got to school and walked to our lockers. Then Cassidy came up and said she wanted to fuck Austin-"

"Language," He says.

"She wanted to have sex with Austin. And that she didn't want me to have sex with him before her because she's the school whore-" Mr. Don gives me a look, "-Austin said he wasn't interested in doing that with her, so she got mad and questioned him as to why he was hanging out with me. Then she threaten to tell him about freshmen year, so I said and I quote 'don't you fucking dare, you bitch' because I don't really want to relive that. She then continued so I punched her."

Mr. Don sighs and rubs his forehead. "That does not match up with what Cassidy said. She said she came over to talk to Austin and then you started insulting her and cursing at her and she defended herself and said a couple choice words about you, so you punched her."

"Yeah, and she's a liar!" I yell and stand up from my chair.

"Well I don't know that, your story fits with Austin's but you two seem to be friends, we have other witness to talk to, to figure this thing out, we'll call you back in later today, since we can't prove anything, I suggest you go get yourself cleaned up, then head to class."

I stand up wordlessly and leave the room. I walk past the nurse's office and see Cassidy in there holding a tissue to her nose. She glares at me. The nurse she's me and gives me the same look. _She's such a bitch, why does everyone believe her? _I think. I walk out of the office and head towards a bathroom to finally wash the blood off me. Somehow my clothes managed to stay dry which is good. I clean myself up and head towards math, which I'm actually glad to have for once, because Austin's in that class. I could really use some moral support.

I walk in and all eyes turn to me. Mr. Todd doesn't look me in the eye when he says, "Take a seat."

I shuffle quietly to my seat in the back next to Austin. I slide into my chair and pull out my math notebook. Austin scribbles on his paper writing down the equations on the board. I flip to a blank page and do the same. A second later a folded piece of paper lands on my notebook. I open it.

_How'd it go?_

_-Austin_

_Terrible, he didn't believe me._

_-Ally _

_How could he not believe you? We had the same story!_

_-Austin_

_It's because he thinks we're friends so we came up with the same story._

_-Ally_

_That's so stupid._

_-Austin_

_I know I gave him so many reasons and facts to what happened._

_-Ally_

_Can I ask you something?_

_-Austin_

_Sure._

_-Ally_

_What was it that Cassidy was going to say? The reason that you blew up on her?_

_-Austin_

I freeze when I read his note. My eyes start stinging.

_I would really like to not talk about it. If you have to know I'll tell you later, in a more private setting, and not over a note that someone else could find and read._

_-Ally_

_I'll eat this piece of paper so no one will know. _

_-Austin_

_I'm still not going to tell you over a note._

_-Ally_

_Okay, but I'll still eat this if you don't want anyone to read it._

_-Austin_

I laugh under my breath at his last comment. The bell rings and I stand up and crumple the paper and hand it to Austin. He shoves it in his mouth causing me to laugh.

"I didn't think you were serious!"

He laughs and spits it out in the trash can. "You should take everything I say seriously because most of the time I am."

"You're so weird."

"I know. See you at lunch!"

We part and head to our separate classes, a smile on my face.

I reach my locker and find Austin standing there at his. I open my locker and throw my bag in. I turn around and head towards the lunchroom, Austin falling in place next to me. We get in line and buy our overpriced pizza and find a table to sit down at.

"How are you doing?" Austin asks me.

"Fine, some people have congratulated me, others just look at me pissed off or terrified, it's really strange."

Austin laughs and I crack a smile. "So should we talk about it now?"

"No, I'd rather wait until after school, it's kinda hard to talk about," I say while looking down

"Okay," He says, "That's fine." He reaches over and rests his hand on mine. I look up and see him smiling, understanding. We finish lunch then head back to our lockers then to history.

Austin and I rush out of the building and head towards the mall. I'm going to meet my dad. I haven't told Austin, he's going to work, I don't have to for the next 45 minutes, so I told him I was just going to hang out, maybe go Christmas shopping.

We reach the mall and Austin heads off towards Sonic Boom and I towards the food court. I purchase a smoothie and begin looking for my dad. Spotting him I move over to his table and take a seat. He looks nervous.

"Hi Dad," I says taking my seat.

"Hi honey, listen I'm so sorry," He says looking into my eyes. There's so much pain in his, I want to forgive him.

"I know, I'll forgive you once you can prove to me you're getting better."

"I'm glad. There's something I need to tell you. I've decided to go to rehab, to get better. So, I won't be home until I'm better and I can take care of you."

"Okay I think that's a great idea," I say smiling, proud of my dad's decision. His eyes shift from me to my left. I follow his gaze and see my mom approaching with her husband, Matt.

"Penny, Matt thanks for coming," My dad says as they take a seat.

"Hi honey!" My mom says, giving me a hug.

"Hi," I say stunned.

"Your dad called us and told us everything," My mom says, "And so you're going to be living with me now, until he's better."

"What?" I question, astonished, "But aren't you going to Africa in a month or something?"

"Yes, and if he's not better by then you'll have to come, which I hope it doesn't come to that because I know how much you hate moving and change."

"We've already gone and picked up your stuff from your room," Matt says.

"I have some stuff at a friend's house too, so I'll need to go get that after work."

"What friend?" My mom asks, "Georgia?"

"No not Georgia, she's dead," I say looking down.

"Oh...right."

"Yeah, anyways I've got to go to work. I'll be home around eight." With that I stand up and go to Sonic Boom, hoping a blonde I've become very fond of can cheer me up.

I walk in and immediately Austin's face lights up as he yells "Ally!" And I find myself smiling. He runs up and embraces me, which catches me off guard.

We spend the shift making jokes and selling instruments somehow. At 7 we close up shop.

"So we can either walk or take the bus," Austin says.

"I don't care, um listen I need to talk to you."

"Yeah?"

"I met my dad today, to talk about what happened."

"What?!" Austin stops in his tracks.

"Yeah he's decided to go to rehab."

"How could you meet with him after what he did? Why didn't you tell me so I could come with you! He could have hurt you!"

"It was in public! I was fine, he was sober! He apologized. I've known you for two days we are you so worried?" I yell at him.

"I don't know, honestly," Austin says and looks down, "I just feel protective of you, and like I wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt, I don't know why that's just how I feel."

"Oh, well that's sweet, I don't think I've ever had some say something like that to me before except- nevermind." I say. We continue walking. "Anyways, my dad's going to rehab so now I have to stay with my mom. She showed up and is going to pick me up from your house around eight."

"Aww lame. Can't you stay another night? I'll be so lonely if you're not here, my parents are gone," Austin pouts.

"I'd rather stay with you, but I don't know, I can ask and hope for the best, I'm sure my mom wouldn't give a damn, she already doesn't care anyways."

"Yes!" Austin says and throws his hands up in victory. I smile and he starts laughing.

"You want to hear something funny?" I ask him.

"Yeah sure, I love laughing."

"Well, it's not really funny just like strange funny? I guess I don't know, just one of those weird coincidences."

"Okay, shoot," He says, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

"My mom actually lives in the same neighborhood as you I think. I just find it weird, because that was your excuse this morning."

"Woah that's weird. But cool, now while you're living there we can hang out easier," Austin says giddy, and smiling.

"Yep," I say popping the "p."

He smiles and bumps my shoulder with his pushing me over a bit. I do the same, and we continue walking to his house, sometimes brushing shoulders, not always to push each other over. Sometimes, just to know the other is there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took so long! I've been having a bit of writer's block. I was also busy with finals, and just really really lazy. I made this chapter longer to make up for it. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize. I only own the plot.**

"So now what?" Austin asks as we enter his house.

I shrug, "I don't know, I should probably call my mom."

He nods and heads toward the kitchen as I pull out my phone. My mom picks up on the third ring.

"Hey mom."

"Hi, I was just about to call you."

"Oh, cool I guess?"

"Anyways, I just got a call from your school," She says rather casually.

I sigh into the phone, "Is that why you're calling me?"

"Yes, honey you got into a fight!"

"I was just defending myself! Cassidy started it first, she brought up what happened in 9th grade," I say getting quieter with each word. I look down.

"I see. But you didn't need to punch her."

"I know but, just a lot of things were going on."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Are you done working yet? I would like you home soon. I haven't been around for you lately and Matt and I want to spend some quality time with you. You two haven't bonded since the marriage and everything that happened a couple years ago. So will you be home soon?"

I really don't want to spend 'quality time' with Matt but her voice sounded so desperate and despite _really_ not wanting to I find myself agreeing, "I'll be home in about an hour."

"See you soon, honey."

"See you," I sigh and hang up my phone, then head towards the kitchen. I enter and see Austin pulling some pancakes out to the microwave. He breathes in deeply and exhales with a smile on his face.

I smile at the look of sheer excitement on his face. "My mom wants me home in an hour."

His smile falters a bit. He takes a deep breathe, "Well, we still have an hour." We spend the hour eating pancakes, and watching Austin's favorite kid's movie about a hedgehog who wants to be a professional basketball player.

I sigh as the credits roll on the screen. "I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave either, this house is way to big to be alone in." I stand up and so does he, "I'll go get your bags." With that Austin runs up the stairs. I start walking towards the front door.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Austin says as he thumps back down.

"You really don't-"

"But I want to." Austin interrupts me. I glance up at him and see him looking down at me with a soft smile.

"Okay," I whisper, still looking at him, and without breaking eye contact he opens the door and holds it open for me. I look down and walk out. Austin locks the door and readjusts the bags on his shoulder and we head down the street.

"So how'd you like the movie?"

"Ehh, if I was six I might've liked it better than if I was sixteen," I say.

"Aw, come on, you loved it."

"Whatever." It's silent for a minute and I feel slightly awkward. My left hand moves to my right arm, right above my elbow, and I mindlessly start rubbing my arm up and down. I don't know why I suddenly feel so weird around Austin. Granted, I've only known him for like two days, but never once in those two days has it felt like this. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Ally?"

"Yeah?" I look up at Austin, and my hand drops from my arm.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I guess."

He takes a deep breath and stares forward, "What happened in 9th grade?" I freeze and stop walking. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer, I just, I don't know why I asked. I can tell it's hard for you to talk about, I just want to help you."

"It's okay. You're going to find out from someone, and I'd rather that be me than someone at school," I stop and sit down on the edge of the sidewalk and Austin follows suit, "Freshmen year was the year that my parents told me they were getting a divorce. That was hard for me, as it would be for anyone. My parents sold their house and both moved into cheaper ones. Because of that I had to change schools, starting in high school. So I go in freshmen year, my parents separated, but still legally married, and not knowing anyone. Eventually a girl named Georgia befriended me. We became inseparable. She was my support through all this. She was pretty much my only friend at school. At the end of the year there was this huge party at some senior's house. Georgia's older brother was this guy's friend so we got invited. I didn't really want to go, but she talked me into it, saying there will be cute boys there, blah blah blah. So while at the party some really drunk guy starts talking to me and trying to get me to go upstairs with him. He's was touching me and it was bad, but I was to passive to do anything about. Was gone getting some food and when she came back she got really pissed at the guy. She grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I was having an anxiety attack so we went upstairs so I could calm down. After I was calm, she um, she….she kissed me. And told me that she was in love with me. I didn't know what to do, she was my best friend, I loved her, but I wasn't _in _love her. I told her she knew that, and that I was straight. She got really upset. She started yelling at me. She told me she was the only one that loved me. That my parents didn't even love me. She said I had so many reasons to love her. I told her I did love her, that she was my best friend. She said that's not good enough. By then I noticed she was really drunk. She walked away from me and knocked a lamp off the dresser in the bedroom, then said she'd rather...she'd rather die than have me not love her like she thought I was supposed to. She climbed out the window and onto the roof of the house. I followed her, terrified. She got everyone's attention and yelled out to everyone what had just happened. I tried _so_ hard to try to get her to stop. I was about to grab her, but she jumped. Rumors started as they would, that I had pushed her or that I was lesbian and she had rejected me, and just horrible, horrible stuff. Her brother blamed me, and in a month or so her family moved." I was sobbing the entire time, I'm not even sure if Austin understood a word I said. As soon as I finished, I felt two arms wrap around my shaking body and press me against a hard chest.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? It wasn't your fault, it was mine."

"It wasn't you're fault. I'm sorry for making you tell me that. For putting you back into a dark part of your life. For making you relive that. I'm sorry."

"Thanks," I sniff, "But you had to know, and what you just said helps lift some of the pain."

"Come on," Austin says, pulling me up, "let's get you home, and in bed."

He keeps his arms around me the whole way home.

Austin takes me up to my room and I climb in bed. He sets my stuff down by my closet. Then turns to my mom, who is hovering in the doorway.

"She threw up walking over here. I don't think she should go to school tomorrow."

"Oh dear!" My mom exclaims. Austin says his goodbyes and leaves, telling me he'll come see me tomorrow. After he's gone my mom comes to sit on my bed.

"Wow, who's that? Is he your boyfriend? He's really cute!"

"Ugh," I say and pull the covers over my head, to hide my embarrassment, and the slight blush creeping it's way onto my cheeks, "No, he's not my boyfriend, he's my boss's son. He just moved here, and I have a couple classes with him."

"So do you like him?"

"Mom! I've known him for two days!"

"So?"

"I barely know him."

"And he barely knows you, but he obviously likes you," She says, the smile _obvious_ in her voice.

"No he doesn't. And why do you think that?"

"First, he wouldn't have walked you home, or carried your bags for you, and also not to mention you two showed up and he had his arm around you."

"So that just means he's a nice guy. And it was cold outside."

"Yeah but he kept his arm around you all the way upstairs. In the house, that's heated."

"Shut up, mom, don't get my hopes up," I mumble into my pillow.

She squeals, "So do you like him! Oh, sweetie, this is fantastic!" I realized my mistake and groan.

"Mom!"

"Sorry, honey, goodnight!" She turns off the light and closes the door, and I'm out in a minute.

At three the doorbell rings. My hair is up in a messy bun, and I'm in my pj's. I also have no makeup on. I forgot Austin was coming over. My stomach ties itself in knots as I answer the door.

"Hi Ally!" He says, always cheerful, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Thanks for telling my mom I'm sick by the way, it was really nice to stay home and just have a mental health day."

"Yeah no problem, I don't know anyone in their right mind who would want to go to school after everything that happened yesterday."

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be working today?"

"Yep, but I told my parents that I was sick so I was just going to keep it closed today. They should be back soon anyways so they didn't mind."

"Really? And they bought it?"

"Yeah, my parents aren't that, how do I phrase this right? Aren't that hard to convince."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, oh, and I hate to be 'that guy' but I brought your makeup work, sorry."

"Don't be, that actually makes things a lot easier for me. So do you want to go upstairs?"

"Yeah sure." We hike up the staircase and enter my room, the door closing behind us.

"I thought your room would have more decor."

"It usually does, but I rarely stay here, so this one is very bland."

"So what do you have up in your other room?"

"Well, I've got a lot of posters up on my walls. It's cluttered with cd's and vinyl's, and lots of bookshelves."

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Um, I like punk, rock, alternative, and some pop."

"Cool, I listen to kind of the same things, but more hard rock, and I don't listen to much pop, it kinda depends. For pop the lyrics have to be really good for me to listen to it, because I'm not of huge fan of the instrumental aspect of pop."

"Really? I'm that way, but it doesn't bother me that much." I say, taking a seat on the bed, "So when do your parents get back?"

"When I talked to them this morning they said they should be back Sunday."

"That's like three days, do you want them to come back? I know you said it's kinda the same as when they're gone."

"I mean, it's kinda the same, but like I still love them, and it's much better to have them around sometimes, so I'm not alone all the time."

"I get that. And when is your mom due again?"

"Ugh," He sighs, and flops down on the bed, "April. Three months until I have a little brother or sister."

"That sucks, that's such a big age gap."

"I know _seventeen_ years, I could have kids by they time the turn ten. It's just weird. It's not that I won't love my future sibling or anything, it'll just be weird."

"At least-" I'm cut off by the door opening and Matt walking in.

"Your mom says the door has to be open if there's a boy over. I think she's being a little to protective, kids need to have fun, right?" He gives us an exaggerated wink and I cringe.

"Um, gross, and I'll leave the door okay? You can go now," I say.

"Alright, be good, oh and your mom and I are going to be doing some work so we would love to not be bothered unless it's necessary."

"Okay, you can leave now, and go do your work."

"One more thing, dinner will be at seven, Austin would you care to join us?"

"Sure thank you," Austin says politely.

"Okay, bye!" I wave with a plastered smile on my face and Matt finally leaves.

Once he's out of earshot, Austin starts laughing, "Kids need to have fun? Is he trying to be cool or a creep?"

"Definitely a creep. You know when he says my mom and him have to work, it means have to have sex."

Austin gags.

"I know, I learned the hard way. By walking in on them, because my mom's friend came by at the wrong time."

"Eww."

"So anyways, we can either blast some music, to drown them out, or we can go somewhere else."

"Um, music. I too lazy to go anywhere else," Austin says, lying down and spreading out on my bed, with his hands behind his head.

I pull out my computer and hook up some speakers to it and put on a radio station. Once music is playing I walk over and close the door.

"Oh, are we going to have some 'fun?'" Austin jokes.

"Ha ha, no but closing the door helps drown out it a little bit."

"Is the music going to bother them? Like they get mad, so they run in here like, naked, to tell us to turn it off."

"No, I do this every time they go to 'work.'"

"So do you have a favorite song?" Austin asks as he turns to his side and props himself up on his elbow.

I lay down in the same position and face him as I answer, "Yeah," I pause as I hear a new song come on the radio, "It's this one."

"Really? I don't think I know this one."

"What? Get out of my house."

"I know the band at least, it's All Time Low right?"

"Correct, I guess you can stay."

"So what's it called?"

"Remembering Sunday."

"_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_

_Started making his way past 2 in the morning_

_He hasn't been sober for days_

_Leaning now into the breeze_

_Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees_

_They had breakfast together_

_But two eggs don't last_

_Like the feeling of what he needs"_

"I'll have to learn this one on the guitar. It has really good acoustics to it."

I lay down on my back and start singing softly to the song. At the bridge I look over at Austin and see him staring at me.

"You have a really good voice."

"Thanks," I say as I feel a blush creep up my neck.

"_Even though she doesn't believe in love,_

_He's determined to call her bluff_

_Who could deny these butterflies?_

_They're filling his gut_

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces_

_He pleads though he tries_

_But he's only denied_

_Now he's dying to get inside"_

And now we're just looking at each other and I'm having trouble keeping my heart from exploding. I close my eyes in an attempt to calm my racing heart. I open my eyes and he's still looking at me.

"_I'm not coming back (forgive me)_

_I've done something so terrible_

_I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)_

_But you'd expect that from me"_

He's moving closer. What is happening? My heart is slamming into my rib cage with such force I'm pretty sure it's going to jump out if he gets any closer.

"_I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)_

_Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind_

_Keeping an eye on the world,_

_From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now_

_I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head"_

His lips brush mine, timid, and light as a feather, at first, then more firm. He lingers a little longer, and then pulls away.

"_Well I guess I'll go home now..._

_I guess I'll go home now..._

_I guess I'll go home now..._

_I guess I'll go home"_

"Um, sorry. I think the song just spoke for me. I gotta go." And before I can say anything he's out the door.


End file.
